runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Making History
* Praat met Jorral om de Quest te beginnen. * Hij vertelt je dat eeuwenlang de een toren ten noorden van Ardougne heeft gestaan. Het was gebouwd om aanvallers vanuit het noorden op te sporen voordat ze de kans kregen om aan te vallen. Er hebben vele mensen in deze toren gewoond, maar nu vraagt Jorral om hulp. Jorral heeft ontdekt dat Koning Lathas van Ardougne heeft besloten deze uitkijkpost te vernieuwen. Hij wil hiervan een nieuwe alchemistenlabaratorium maken voor zijn eigen privé werk. Jorral gelooft er heilig in dat de toren een diepe en betekenisvolle geschiedenis heeft. Hij wil de geschiedenis ontdekken zodat hij de bespotting van de koning voor deze toren kan stoppen en hem betere plannen aan kan praten. Hij wilt dat je de geschiedenis van de toren gaat opzoeken. Hij heeft ideeën over personen die er mischien meer vanaf weten. Dat zijn: **Erin, die zilver verkoopt op de markt van Ardougne **Droalak, de geest in Port Phasmatys **Dron de krijger, in Relekka Erin thumb|Erin, de zilver verkoper in Ardougne *Erin verkoopt zilver op de markt van Ardougne. *Hij vertelt je dat hij niet zoveel van zijn overgrootvader weet, zijn vrouw zelfs ook niet. Hij heeft nog wel een sleutel van hem, hij geeft je die. *De temperatuur verandert als je er mee loopt, het is een warm-kouder spelletje. *Voel aan de sleutel, als het de temperatuur "Smoking hot" aangeeft sta je op de goede plek. *Uiteindelijk zal hij je naar een plek boven Castle Wars leiden, voordat je de bruggen over moet. *Graaf hier met je spade, open de kist met je sleutel en lees het boek. *Laat het boek aan Erin zien. *Hij zegt dat je dat even aan Jorral moet laten zien. Let Op, weersta de drang om van Erin's kraampje te stelen. Je zult niet tegen hem kunnen praten totdat je je "acties hebt overwogen". In- en uitloggen verkort deze tijd niet. Ten Tweede, Je kunt de Enchanted Key niet gebruiken om extra schatten te vinden totdat de quest is afgelopen. als je hem daarvoor gebruikt, krijg je het bericht "You have already found the chest" (Als je de kist nog niet hebt geopend) of "You have already found the journal." Als je het boek al aan Jorral hebt gegeven, is het bericht "You've already delivered the journal." Droalak thumb|Droalak, de geest *Droalak dwaalt als geest rond bij de General Store in Port Phasmatys. *Je raadt misschien al dat je je Amulet of Ghostspeak nodig hebt om met hem te kunnen praten. Doe die om. *Praat met Droalak. *Hij vertelt je dat zijn vrouw boos is omdat hij niet terug naar huis is gegaan nadat hij bij de toren had gevochten. Droalak is zielig, hij kon niet eens terug naar huis gaan omdat hij bij de toren is dood gegaan... *Je moet het goed maken door een Sapphire Amulet aan zijn vrouw Melina te geven. Die staat in het huisje tegenover de range. *Nadat je het amulet hebt gegeven is de vrouw weer blij en gaat gelukkig naar het hiernamaals. *Vertel aan Droalak dat alles goed is en hij geeft je een scroll met geschiedenis erop. *Geef deze scroll aan Jorral. Dron thumb|Blanin Dron is de strijder in Rellekka. Je kunt hem ten noordoosten van de helmetshop vinden. Hij houdt niet zo van praten, dat wil hij alleen als je wat nuttige feiten over hem weet. Die kun je krijgen bij zijn broer Blanin. Blanin is ten oosten van de Long Hall in Relekka. Hij vertelt je informatie over Dron. Ga met al deze kennis naar Dron. Hij staat tussen de haven en de Helmet Shop in. Zeg hem dat je de belangrijke antwoorden weet en beantwoord ze met de dingen hierboven. Breng de antwoorden naar Jorral. De antwoorden staan hieronder: * He is 36 years, 8 months, and 21 days old. * He wields an iron mace in battle. * He eats rats for breakfast. * He eats kittens for lunch. * He eats bunnies for tea. * His favourite drink is red spider blood. * He studies the fourth and fifth ages. * His house is on the northeast side of town. * His pet cat is named Fluffy. * 5+7=12, but what does that have to do with anything? * His brother's name is Blanin. Als je alle vragen beantwoordt, zal hij je een verhaal vertellen over twee vrienden. Terug naar Joral *Jorral is blij met je hulp en wil de koning overtuigen met zijn brief. Hij wil er een museum van maken. Die brief moet jij bezorgen aan de koning die te vinden is op de eerste verdieping in het kasteel van Ardougne. *Schrijf de brief *Breng hem naar de koning in het kasteel in het westen van East Ardougne. Die is het er allemaal wel mee eens. *De koning geeft je een brief die je weer aan Jorral moet bezorgen. *Jorral is nu blij en maakt een museum van de wachttoren. Beloning centre * 3 Quest points * 1.000 Crafting XP * 1.000 Prayer XP * 750 Coins * Enchanted key (Wat je toegang tot een nieuw mini quest) * De mogelijkheid om je verhaal over dit avontuur te vertellen in het Varrockmuseum voor een lamp waardoor je XP kunt verdienen. en:Making History